


A felicidade de Franklin

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de Comédia do Genei Ryodan (Jude Melody) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele nunca fora de compartilhar seus segredos. Preferia guardar as pequenas alegrias para si. Mas Phinks e Feitan eram companheiros curiosos demais. Como se os malditos não tivessem sua própria intimidade.





	A felicidade de Franklin

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Franklin estava feliz. O sol irradiava forte no céu límpido, e gotas de suor escorriam por suas faces retalhadas. Seu corpo imenso arrastava-se sob aquele calor surreal que fazia as imagens vibrarem, como se teimassem entrar em foco. Mas ele estava feliz.

— Está tudo bem? — indagou o rapaz de cabelos louros.

— Sim, eu estou bem — respondeu um jovem baixinho.

— Estava falando com o Franklin — retorquiu o outro.

— Você não especificou. — O baixinho ergueu levemente o rosto. — O vocativo faz diferença, sabia disso?

— Certo, Feitan. Eu entendi — resmungou o louro, quase irônico. — Está tudo bem, Franklin?

O gigante piscou, como se despertasse de um devaneio. Não admitiu em voz alta, mas não fazia ideia do que seus companheiros estavam discutindo. Eles brigavam por qualquer coisinha. Era entediante acompanhá-los. Franklin fez um esforço mental para se recordar das últimas palavras ditas.

— Sim, eu estou bem. — Então, como se lembrasse um detalhe importante, acrescentou — Phinks.

— Ótimo — disse Phinks, assentindo. — Estamos todos bem, então.

O trio prosseguiu viagem pelo deserto. Seus passos ficavam marcados na areia, mas eles não se importavam. Tampouco o calor infernal os incomodava. Quem olhasse de longe talvez questionasse a sanidade deles, principalmente de Feitan, que trajava longas roupas negras. Mas o baixinho era justamente o que mais parecia confortável.

— Você está muito quieto — murmurou Feitan. — Franklin — emendou rapidinho, ao sentir o olhar de Phinks.

— Vocês é que são muito barulhentos — respondeu o gigante, sem pudor. — Eu mal consigo me concentrar em meus próprios pensamentos.

Feitan ergueu o rosto para ele. Os lábios ocultos por trás da gola alta rebateram:

— É mesmo? Pois eu tenho a impressão de que você estava concentrado _demais_.

— Eu não sou barulhento! — grunhiu Phinks, trincando os dentes.

— No que está pensando? Franklin?

O gigante suspirou. Não esperava ser objeto de um interrogatório.

— Em nada. — Phinks abriu um sorriso sem humor. — Não com nosso barulho.

— Vocês são inacreditáveis... — suspirou Franklin.

— Esqueça — resmungou Feitan. — Eu não deveria ter perguntado.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, e Franklin pôde retornar ao motivo de sua felicidade. Não demorou muito para Phinks e Feitan voltarem a discutir. Falavam qualquer coisa sobre vocativos. Era entediante. O gigante temeu que eles começassem a debater sobre assuntos mais controversos, como apostos. Ou pior, adjuntos adverbiais.

— Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dirigido a palavra, idiota — ralhou Feitan.

Phinks crispou os lábios.

— Pare de se achar. — Passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Baixinho — completou em tom provocante.

Pela primeira vez, houve um deslocamento de ar. O louro interceptou o golpe do garoto sombrio com maestria. Um leve sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. Mas desapareceu um segundo depois, quando o baixinho desferiu um segundo golpe, este certeiro.

— Eu disse que vocês eram barulhentos — murmurou Franklin, arrastando o corpo pesado para longe da batalha.

Quando os companheiros o alcançaram, um tinha os cabelos completamente bagunçados, e o outro tinha um rasgo nas vestes. A discussão sobre vocativos estava definitivamente encerrada. Phinks espanou a areia que sujara suas roupas — as de Feitan continuavam impecavelmente limpas nesse aspecto — e voltou seu olhar para o gigante.

— Nem se atreva — antecipou-se Franklin.

Phinks rolou os olhos.

— Ah — fez Feitan.

Nenhum dos outros dois podia ver, mas, por trás da gola alta, seus lábios fizeram um leve movimento, o mais próximo de um sorriso que o garoto sombrio conseguia produzir. Quando voltou a falar, não olhou para ninguém:

— Você está feliz.

Phinks assobiou. Sua expressão era a de quem finalmente decifrara uma charada. O sorriso sarcástico que Feitan recusava-se a dar surgiu em seu rosto.

— Então, é isso! Você está feliz!

Barulhentos...

Franklin olhou para um, depois para o outro. Não havia qualquer alteração em suas faces retalhadas quando rebateu:

— E daí?

— Eu sabia — murmurou Feitan, satisfeito.

— Você e seu orgulho... — Phinks balançou a cabeça.

— Olha quem fala — grunhiu Franklin.

— Por quê? — indagou o louro.

— Não te interessa. — O gigante foi ríspido.

— Ora, vamos! Nós...

— Não estou interessado — anunciou Feitan.

— _Eu_ quero saber o que aconteceu — corrigiu Phinks. — Está tão chato aqui. Divirta-me um pouco.

Franklin encarou-o pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

— Quer lutar de novo?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por dois minutos. Phinks suspirou. Não queria se sujar outra vez. A paz parecia ter enfim retornado. Então, Feitan abriu a boca outra vez:

— A Shizuku disse que iria embora?

— Não lembro. — Phinks pôs as mãos nos bolsos. — Ela estava dormindo quando saímos.

— Ela deve nos esperar, então.

— Ela não quis vir com a gente...

— Você não quis acordá-la.

— Estava com pressa para sair.

— Ela não deve ir embora...

Phinks franziu o cenho.

— Então, por que perguntou?

— Ela ainda estará dormindo quando chegarmos.

— Creio que sim. Ela ficou lendo até tarde ontem.

— Aposto que sequer vai notar nossa ausência...

— Devemos levar alguma coisa para ela?

— Não sei. — Feitan ergueu o rosto. — Franklin?

O gigante não respondeu. Continuou olhando para frente e arrastando o corpo imenso. Phinks estancou de súbito, uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

— A Shizuku?!

— Merda — grunhiu Franklin.

Phinks começou a rir. Aproximou-se do gigante e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

— A Shizuku! Espere só até o Shal saber...

— Vai se ferrar, Feitan — resmungou Franklin, fulminando o baixinho com o olhar.

— Eu não disse nada — defendeu-se o garoto sombrio.

— Bem que eu achei que você estava quieto demais — disse Phinks.

Foi a vez de Feitan revirar os olhos.

— Por que não diz a ela? — indagou o louro, entusiasmado.

— Somos bandidos, Phinks — intrometeu-se Feitan. — Não criamos vínculos afetivos. Tudo se resume aos benefícios que podemos obter de uma aliança e à lealdade existente enquanto essa aliança durar.

Phinks não deu muita atenção ao comentário. Respondeu-o como se fosse uma banalidade, talvez a respeito do tempo, talvez a respeito do troco do café:

— Fale por você...

O olhar que Feitan lhe dirigiu era fatal. Havia raiva demais ali para uma mera provocação de três palavras. Franklin compreendia. O próprio baixinho demonstrara havia pouco que o que não falamos pode significar muito mais do que o que dizemos expressamente.

— Ela sabe? — perguntou Phinks, ignorando a aura assassina exalada pelo baixinho.

— Quer morrer? — grunhiu Franklin.

Phinks ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição. A aura de Feitan acalmou-se depois disso. Os três seguiram caminho a passos lentos e silenciosos. Embora um pouco irritado por ter sua felicidade fuxicada, Franklin conseguia extrair algo de prazeroso das memórias que repassava diversas vezes em sua mente. Isso os seus companheiros não poderiam acessar.

— Chegamos! — anunciou Phinks, admirando a pequena loja de conveniência no meio do nada. — Eu pego as cervejas.

Feitan ergueu uma de suas mãos.

— Eu fico com os funcionários e clientes.

Só restava Franklin.

— Eu pego os biscoitos.

Phinks e Feitan trocaram um olhar significativo, mas não disseram uma só palavra. Em menos de dez segundos, caminhavam livremente pela loja, passando por cima dos corpos jogados no chão. O louro serviu-se de todos os engradados de cerveja que conseguia carregar. O baixinho saciou a sede com as garrafas de água. E o gigante procurou pelos biscoitos de chocolate em formato de bichinhos.

A tarde já chegava ao fim quando eles retornaram ao esconderijo. Shizuku sentou-se sobre os caixotes de madeira, esfregando os olhos, e os cumprimentou com um sonolento “Bom-dia”. Nem Phinks, nem Feitan ousaram corrigi-la. Apenas organizaram os produtos do roubo no chão. Franklin, por sua vez, arrastou-se até a garota e, timidamente, como se fosse um gesto simples e sem importância, estendeu um pacotinho para ela.

— Biscoitos de bichinhos! — exclamou Shizuku. — Meus favoritos!

Phinks sorriu para Feitan, que se limitou a olhá-lo de soslaio.

— Obrigada, Franklin!

A jovem subiu em cima da caixa, ficando da altura do gigante, e depositou um beijo seco em sua bochecha. No segundo seguinte, estava sentada em um dos caixotes mais altos, balançando as pernas enquanto comia os bichinhos de chocolate. Franklin observava de longe, tão discretamente que qualquer um poderia jurar que ele estava apenas avaliando as erosões na parede do depósito.

— Então, foi isso que aconteceu na noite passada... — murmurou Phinks baixinho, para que apenas Feitan conseguisse escutá-lo.

O garoto sombrio fez-se de desentendido. Tinha amor à vida. Não ousaria provocar o gigante de forma tão direta quanto aquela. Pegou uma das garrafas de água e a lançou no ar. Phinks arrematou o objeto no automático e o devolveu ao chão. Seu único interesse, por hora, eram as latinhas de cerveja. Depois... Depois ele elencaria outras prioridades.

— Idiota... — resmungou Feitan, desaparecendo nas sombras do depósito.

Shizuku terminou de comer os biscoitos, bebeu uma garrafa d’água e voltou a ler seu livro. Não deu mais atenção a Franklin. Talvez até já tivesse se esquecido do beijo. Certamente já se esquecera havia muito do beijo da noite passada. Não que isso importasse. Franklin estava feliz.

 


End file.
